Sister, sister
by Stardust.Snowflakes.Ashes
Summary: Len was always the only child, and liked things to stay that way. When his parents decide to adopt Rin, she's been getting all the good stuff. At first he didn't get along with her, but when he tried, she'd pretend she didn't notice him! ...Until one night, she chose to give him her most special attention. Non-cest RinLen, lemons
1. Chapter 1

She felt like she belonged with them.

Everybody loved the adopted girl.

** S:I:S:T:E:R**

**.**

** s'i's't'e'r**

Len got to spoiling her the most.

After all, he does get the benefits from it.

**B**abies came from hospitals. If you've got a brother or a sister, all of you usually come from a hospital. Most specifically, you're all from your _mom_, you share the same _mom_, and that's what sets you apart from everybody else. She wasn't from either. She wasn't his sister. She wasn't their daughter. She was a stranger.

Len hadn't known where they had planned taking him. Of course, he had thought that wherever it'd be, he'd entertain himself with his PSP, which he had only been allowed using on weekends, humbly complied the deal as his parents bargained with their trump card, banana-flavored food that they consented buying every so often. He had sunken in indulgence, busy with his game ever since he'd clambered up the car, only saying little, replying to his parents who'd asked questions they hadn't normally have asked, but hadn't stopped playing since they had said nothing of it. It had been when they had pulled over that Len turned the console off, to only discover he'd been taken to an orphanage.

At first, hysteria broke out inside him.

Needless to say, he'd always been a difficult child to deal with.

His mother had tried getting him out first.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Honey, it's not what you think."

"How am I supposed to _believe_ you?"

"Think about it, you're too old to be sent here."

"That's _exactly_ what I'm afraid of."

Shannon had turned to her husband, looking as though she'd been ready to throw in the towel. Len had locked himself in the car for over fifteen minutes already. Wil, taking it as permission for whatever he'd had in mind, put both his palms on the side of the car and pushed.

The car had been moving violently as he'd shaken it, chugging sounds coming from the earth as the ground ate up the tires that had been digging deeper. The effect had been instantaneous: Len had opened the door so brutally his mother could've been flung to the North Pole had she not jumped out of the way.

So maybe cars weren't the best place to hide.

Len folded his arms, cursing the floor he was standing on. He'd burn this place to the ground. Granted, he wasn't right when he thought they were going to ship a first-class aristocrat like him to a random pigsty. He was too valuable to be sold off like that. Better to just keep him, right? Unfortunately for him, they were only of middle class, thus couldn't afford him the things he deserved and paid it with love instead. As much as he loved them back, he wasn't really in the same boat as them on the—

He shuddered.

That should be a bad word.

A-ad—

He gulped down his revulsion.

_Adoption._

"Come on, Len, say hello to your new sister."

His parents and the headmistress of the orphanage were in the room while he stubbornly waited outside as if it could save him. Unbelievable. He rooted his feet to the floor as much as he wanted to pace around in retarded dismay.

Not wanting to overhear what_ever_ they were talking about as much as be scolded in attempting to distance himself as far as possible within the confines of the building, Len stayed put, doing himself a favor by drowning the adults' voices with music.

That's why he didn't hear his mom call him the first time.

…_get it what it is, what it does, what it isn't…_

He nodded to the music.

…_little bit of humble little bit of cautious…_

"I'll go get him."

…_trust me, on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustlin'…_

This was taking forever.

…_Chasing dreams since I was fourteen, with the four-track, bussing. Halfway cross that city with the backpack—_

Len's ears popped with the sudden movement: Silence never hurt this much. His father snatched his earphones with such force.

"Hey!"

"Hey right back at you," scoffed Len, indicating his earphones. His dad did an odd angry dance of signs that could've implied he should get in.

Wil took his son by the shoulder and pushed him lightly—yeah, right—into the room. Len dug his heels to the floor just to delay his dad, though he was no match for his mom's stare. He ignored the headmistress of the orphanage, and did his very best to disregard the blonde girl sitting next to his mother as well.

He sat down on a chair that faced whoever it was; he fixed his eyes on the floor as the women were discussing. His father was standing next to him. Probably to make sure he wouldn't escape, Len thought bitterly.

"Len, meet Rin! She's going to be a part of our family now!"

Stiffly, he nodded at her. Small, wiry and a sight to delight in, Rin was too pretty to be hated. However, stubborn as Len was, he thought he never saw anything plainer in his life. Still, she seemed a damn sight nicer than girls his age.

"Nice to meet you!" Len's eye twitched. Did she actually think he'd let her shake his hand? Girls were a no-entry zone: At least, girls _his_ age. Especially _this_ girl. Now, however, Len held hers, found them surprisingly soft, and let go. He denied the feeling of wanting to touch again.

"The only relatives she has left are out of the country, though they handle her education, and she does well in school."

Len wanted to point out that _he_ excelled in school, too, and with _honors._ He held his listless gaze. If the girl saw that, she didn't show it.

The headmistress was going on about what Rin did in life; "…spends most of her time drawing, or she attends swimming lessons. My, you wouldn't believe what the coaches were saying! 'The little tyke swims faster than the boys!' Like a _jet_ ski, they said! Of course, she does the freestyle wrong, couldn't get her head down—"

They could chat all they want: Len wasn't listening. He was hardly in any of it, and even if he _would_ say something they're more likely to side with themselves than him. So useless. He secretly slipped on one of his earphones—he always brought an extra pair—and rested his chin on one palm of that ear's side, not needing to pretend he wasn't interested. The adults were freely talking, while occasionally the girl would add details, but otherwise she was quiet. Friendly, yet knew when to talk.

"…isn't she, Len?"

Practiced in the art of half-paying-attention, Len nodded indifferently, withdrew his gadgets in a swift movement to look at his mom, who was giddy. She had her hands on both the girl's shoulders, Len saw; his eyes accidentally moved to her face, and he cursed himself for it, for he found it difficult to look away.

"She's blonde, she's got blue eyes, and you're hardly older than her—it's like you're really siblings."

We. Aren't.

He bit that down, and instead offered the best he could: The girl was smiling with such radiance he nearly smiled back genuinely before the thought of her living with him from now on stopped him. Len turned to his mom, who looked at him expectantly.

"Mom, can we talk outside for a second?"

Too pleasant to argue, his mother nodded, then bent down to say something to Rin—by which time Len had already retired the room to meet his mother out of earshot. She looked very excited—so much that Len didn't find the heart in himself to convince her to cancel the adoption.

Len hissed, "Why'd you do it?"

"We talked about this, Lenny—a _daughter_!" His mother's eyes pleaded understanding. "Your very own sister!"

"I don't _want_ a sister. And from what I remember, I didn't sign up for this."

"Sweetie?" His dad came out of the room and tapped his mom on the shoulder. "Let me handle this. It's a guy talk. I think Rin'd be happy to let you take her downstairs."

The second Len saw Wil, he knew, just _knew_ there was no way around this. His only salvation was Shannon's want to speak to him personally about this matter, except when Wil said the orphan's name, it seemed like she was persuaded out of it.

Shannon sighed, then looked at Len, who knew he was defeated and only glared in return, then Wil again. "Okay…okay. I'll leave him to you."

"Come on, Sport, give your mom a break. She hasn't smiled like that ever since." Len's father gestured to his mom. Shannon's smile vaguely reminded Len of Jeff the Killer's.

"I couldn't imagine what could've made her smile that way," muttered Len.

"Len." Wil folded his arms. "Sixteen years. Sixteen years of having to deal with _you_—sixteen years of being with the guys! How could your mother have felt?"

"I don't know, the same way she did when she married _you_?" said Len sarcastically. "I'm too old for this. I don't need a sister."

"But your mother—and _I_—need a daughter. I know it's hard for you—soon you'll be off to college—" You might be _forgetting_, but she's as old as _I_ am. Why bother adopting someone _my_ age? Len bit his tongue. "—and we'll grow up old, tired, sterile without ever knowing what it's like having someone who cuddles without actually asking for anything else—"

"Go cuddle _Mom_!"

"—someone's ballet to watch, a rehearsal to cheer on for, and a swimming competition to attend to…" his dad went on. "The point is, we know it's hard to accept somebody in a family so suddenly, and so fast. I say you give her a month—"

"A _day_."

"Grow some balls and take it like a man. She wouldn't bother you, Rin's too nice for that. You wouldn't even know she's there—but try and interact with her. I'm telling you this so you wouldn't spend a night in the porch again," Wil added warningly. "Got it?"

"And if she does bother me," Len said, "you take her back here. In the orphanage."

"And if you bother _her_, I'd do the same to you." Wil held out his hand: Len learned from experience to take it immediately and shake on it.

Together, the father and son proceeded downstairs: Headmistress Pavel was just escorting the ladies to their car outside, both of whom were speaking rather enjoyably to each other. The closer the boys approached them, the more words they caught.

"…have the guest room! …feel cozy…"

"Thank…! …comfortable…Len…okay?"

"…seem to like…get used to…don't worry…nice boy…"

"How're you girls?" their father said, finding it crazily not awkward to hug a fifteen-year-old girl you're going to consider family for the rest of your life. Len would've hurled on sight if he didn't catch those dazzling blue eyes.

"Just telling Rin here she'd be sleeping in the guest room for the night." As Len opened the car door, he avoided looking at his mom straight, though he knew she rolled her eyes.

"Oh?" said Wil with a weird tone. "T'ain't right for a man to let a girl sleep somewhere she don't like. You can have Len's room."

"_Dad_!"

"Just kidding, Champ!"

Groaning, Len shut the door.

Outside, Shannon ruffled Rin's hair. "Sorry he's a little rough. We told him we were going to the groceries to buy bananas, and now he's—he's bummed we aren't. I hope you're not too discouraged."

"No." At this, the blonde girl's smile appeared wirily coquettish. "I think we'll get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"**D**o you think she's just adorable?"

The blonde girl tested her newest (and most definitely not the last) bow they bought her this weekend. Shannon fawned over how cute she looked. Bleh.

Len thought that if sole dignity had held back on him, he would've thrown up. Somehow he's been getting better at suppressing the urge to regurgitate however nice a meal his mother painstakingly made for him—and to an extent he wished cut off, _her—_for of course nothing was worse than seeing a sweet stranger smile at your mom for dinner. It doesn't actually help that he was virtually the one with the longest hair in the family and The Lodger, as he so welcomed himself into thinking she was, because his mom liked her hair a bob, his dad a nice cut on the sides with his bangs gelled upwards. _She_, though, had no reason to keep her hair short. Girls _their _age wanted long and bouncy hair to show off to guys, who like him actually _like _it. Except Len fancied shoulder-length hair more than long-enough-to-hit-you-in-the-face-harder-than-a-slap-when-she-whips-it hair.

She pulled it off well, he had to admit. Grudgingly.

The Two-Nighter—Len realized he spent too much time spiting to come up with names for her—offered Shannon her best smile yet. Whoop-di-doo.

"I'd like to know who you spend your time with, Little Miss," said Wil, resting his chin on his palm. Oh hell he sounded like he was into her! _She_ nodded, her spoon wobbling from being so enthused.

"You really do need to get in touch with your relatives, by the way. They would _love_ my beef steak," added Shannon.

"We could plan a reunion!" _she _chirped. "I hear it's summer now where they're from, so—"

"That's excellent! Can't wait to see where you got your charisma—"

Len dropped his fork.

"Clumsy me." He shrugged. "I'll get it."

He did it on purpose: To kind of let them know he was still _there_. As he moved his chair back to reach down and get it, he heard Miss Confident say, "I felt it somewhere here, I'll get it—"

"No, I'll do it," he said hastily, scowling.

That did it: Her eyes widened, like something in his own eyes intimidated her. Now a wave of shame splashed over Len, like his conscience finally kicked in to save the day. (Or ruin it, in this case.) Great, this just had to happen. To him, of all the people. Really. He didn't drop his gaze as fast as he did his fork, for in her eyes he found himself searching for something. Her eyes never left his face. At this, he diverted his own to the floor. His hand was groping under the table for his fork, he felt a little more than just metal: At first he thought it was the cloth, then again it was too smooth. Soon enough he was running his fingers up and down it, just to feel it under his own skin—Goosebumps erupted all over him—it was _skin_—

He was so surprised he hit his head on the table.

"Found it, Len?" His father's voice was husky, and it was enough to set him in a panic.

"Y-yeah!" He quickly sat up again, fork in hand, eyes wild.

"Good for you." His parents went back to talking about the reunion—they were serious about it, then—with the girl setting the plan of date, animatedly chatting about her distant cousins.

Len was left to ponder: Whose leg was it that he stroked?

His dad was wearing pants, and it certainly didn't feel like his mom's.

Rin didn't look at him, continuing her conversation with the adults…but, like a predator to a prey, he felt that she was watching him at the corner of her eye.

[**O**]

Len leaned against the doorframe, arms folded. He didn't like the idea of being left alone with _that _in the house. Then again, he'd like it even less if she messed with his stuff if he wasn't around. His mother ruffled his hair.

"Be good, okay?" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Treat your sister right."

He groaned and pushed her away as the girl came into view after hugging _his _dad to hug _his _mom.

Orangey—he ran out of names, all right?—pulled away from the hug as Len's mom brushed her bangs from her face. "We'll be back before lunch. Len's good enough to whip up the meal, so you don't need to worry about blowing anything up. I know you two are going to break something. Just don't let it be the vase, all right. Otherwise, clean up whatever you destroy and try to keep the roof on."

"Glue in the drawer, got it," replied Bunny-face. Shannon smiled at them both—even cast a knowing glance in disguise at Len for she knew he was too stubborn to negotiate with anything—and followed her husband to the car. "Bye~!"

"Stay safe!"

In return, Len nodded at his parents driving away into the street. He never reacted this negatively to anything before. Maybe it was because Sunshine was here. She was waving them goodbye like _she_ was theirchild as if _she _were the man of the house. She wasn't. Len was, is, always has been, and always will be! He kept the door open to let her in so he wouldn't be disturbed into getting the door open for her later if he didn't, but she remained where she was for a few more seconds just watching—_watching_—the car ride down the empty road.

He was about to tell her it was getting cold—a thought that never occurred to him sounded so false, with sunlight scorching their skins—when she just moved past him inside. Not even an apology when she bumped him on the shoulder! Rude much. Where was the perfect daughter _now_, huh, Mom?

Len wasn't the least surprised. He'd always seen this in movies, that two-faced vixen. As she disappeared into the Living Room, he mimicked her in a singsong voice, "'Hi, I'm Princess Sofia! I don't know how to boil an egg but I'm a great swimmer—' Yeah, why don't you swim in the pot—"

He shut the door grumpily.

Then, with surprising embarrassment, he realized how immature he'd been. What was he getting—if he couldn't be honest to himself, then to whom?—jealous for? Unimaginable guilt for his irrational envy flushed him with red. But, a part in him that strived to be an overachiever insisted, if he doesn't act fast he'll be replaced! Millions of voices of his personality he didn't know existed before this expressed their agreement. Yeah, that's right. Everybody fawned over her; there's got to be one person who doesn't. And that's going to be Len. He was immune to her charms. (Or denied them access. He wouldn't know.) He was repelled by her mere presence. Though one fact alone stood to be the most reasonable-sounding: He couldn't avoid her forever.

Especially since she was going to be living with them from here on out.

Disgruntled he thought that out, yet amused he persuaded himself into accepting that The Replacement wouldn't be going anywhere until the coin's heads were up, Len strode to the Living Room. He'd be giving himself a merit for being in the same room as her, and possibly a gold medal for passing the boundary he set the space away from her of six feet, but for now he had more pressing matters at hand.

There she was.

Hugging her feet and watching a movie on TV.

Len sat down next to her, but kept his fastidious distance. He wanted to—no, he better—make a better impression on her before she'd start thinking that the Kagamines' son was actually a jerk (and spread the word, therefore ruining a life's work of building a neat and flawless reputation.) If he couldn't do it for her, or for his parents, he'd try to establish a connection with her for himself. That always worked: It gave him a quick morality boost in terms of physical conscience. He wished he had the heart in himself to care for his parents as much as he learned to love himself, but he couldn't let something like an adopted child beat him. She—this _girl_—wouldn't be a problem to the great Len Kagamine. Right, he thought, looking into her dazed jewel eyes. I could take you on.

"Hey, do you mind if I change the channel?"

Her eyes were like a dead fish's. She didn't seem to have heard him. He tried again.

"You like watching that?" Len asked, referring to the drama part of the flick. (_"I do, Renzo, I really do!"_)

Like last time, she ignored him. His eyes drifted to the remote on the table. As he reached for it, she grabbed it first.

"What're you…?" He trailed off, seeing as she wasn't going to give it up to him anytime soon. Grunting, he stood up. There were thousands of stuff he could do other than watch TV. It appeared rather clear that The Ice Queen claimed the television set for herself. He better put his name on everything else before she could get to them. "Fine."

[**O**]

If he could count the number of times that Blondie pissed him off within a span of a day, he'd be smarter than Einstein. It annoyed him to no end. Twice their parents left for work leaving them the only inhabitants of the house not _once _did she _look _at him. He was going to go nuts! The only time someone was with him in a house and he could hardly hold a conversation! Hell, it was _her _who couldn't hold a conversation! She ignored him for 19 hours _straight. _Did he _like _to be ignored? Oh hell no. Each time he brought up a topic she'd either leave him hanging or literally leave him. She was impossible! Here he was, trying to introduce himself properly to her, even, like, get to know her…it was desperately becoming a game of trying to prove to her he _was _worth talking to.

Len's parents had come home early—thank God!—last night, so he finally had an outlet. He had told his father of it, as he knew women the most next to somebody who, in fact, _was _a woman, but who was extremely outraged by her boss to speak with decently. He had given him a pat on the back, laughing heartily. "Don't be stupid, Dalen. Look at you, all—" His dad taunted him by imitating his voice and pitching it higher so that it sounded stupider. "_'Something's wrong with Esther'_! Ha!"

As much as he had doubted that the thorns among roses had had plans of exterminating the family, he'd had some idea that maybe she had been out to get them…and that _he _had been in her way. He had crossed that statement out when he had swayed himself there had to be other motives. What good would getting rid of Len do?

And so he retired for the night, dragging his feet to his bed.

This was one of those days when the moon was too bright. Or the darkness was too thin. Either way Len thought his eyelids would never shut. It might've been hypnopompic hallucination, that he'd just been asleep but dreamed he'd lain on bed thinking he _was_ thinking—though he wasn't, not consciously—where he only knew he was angry. Whatever! All he knew was that he didn't sleep well, if at all.

A dismayed Len in the morning was a grouchy Len, simply put.

Although, as a normally optimistic person—or as he viewed himself—Len thought he should give it a try, one last time, just to see if a surprise reply from her would lift up his spirits for the day.

Like he thought, he met her in the hallway. (Or maybe ran into her: He didn't really think he'd meet her that fast.) She wasn't wearing whatever she had on asleep, just as he was: Before anything else cropped up his mind, he automatically said, "_Gammoning_."

GREAT.

At least she didn't rub it in his face: Though it could've been better if she did. She just…passed him by like a ghost beckoned to her more.

Len frowned, shouldering his backpack. Ugh.

He hates that girl.

Breakfast was none quieter than usual, for, with _her_ around, the one who started all this, his parents wouldn't be pressed with the risky option of talking to _him_. Which was perfectly _fine_. Not like he wanted to be talked to. They should just keep this up until they get hit by a sledgehammer and—Eureka!—they realize how utter fools they'd been for neglecting their son and taking in this $7 actress and quickly apologize to him, complete with bowing to the ground and kissing his feet, then kick this tramp out of the house to throw her somewhere else to be evicted from.

Len was wondering whether or not his imagination-self should spare the she-fox, and if he'd consider letting her prove her worth by serving him as a, well, servant for the rest of her life, when his mother brought him back to reality.

His parents were staring at him. He blinked.

"Uh," he said, dumbly, "yeah."

Instantly, his mother brightened up. That split second, he _knew_ he made a mistake. "So you'll do it?"

Ah _no_! "I'm sorry, do what?" Len stressed the last word, regretting what he said.

"That's the first time I've seen you agree to something so fast, Champ," Wil said, taking a sip from his coffee. "I'm sure you're going to enjoy your time together."

Nononononononononono— "No!"

Shannon looked hurt. "Honey, Rin doesn't know the directions here yet. Plus, we'd be out of town tonight, in case you've forgotten."

Do they realize the direness of the situation they'd be putting him in? Were they really expecting him to befriend her? Do they think he's going to make it through one night without talking to anybody? With only _her _in the house? She who thought she owned the television? And he who was so stoked to watch the next episode of Hannibal? Len asked these questions through his eyes, hoping he'd tap into the Morphogenetic Fields and transmit his mental thoughts to his parents' minds. Whatever he got from them was a suggestion to see the eye doctor (or in his dad's case, "I blinked. Did I lose?")

When they got in the car it seemed near impossible to talk them out of this. Still he blamed everything on that wench. How does she do it?

Once seated, he locked his door. There was a sound of something shutting to his left, and he flinched. He didn't need to turn around.

Aaaaand they were sitting next to each other.

Len scoffed and scooted closer to the window. His parents were talking about something useless. He heard her react to their chat, so he didn't think it was a conversation he should drag himself into. Len slipped his earphones on his right ear, irritated. It's because of _her _that he had to walk her home, that he had to suffer, that he had to bear with his parents' favoring her, that he had to keep his left ear open to ensure not to miss anything and make another mistake he'd soon regret. The way to his school was a view he knew too well to derive entertainment watching, so he diverted his gaze from the window, letting his eyes travel west, even just to sneak a peek at whatever Little Mermaid was wearing. As loathed a stranger she was, Len was still curious to see what she had on for school. A short-sleeved shirt, which she apparently wore over a spaghetti-strap top, and a white skirt.

It was civilian: She wasn't from the academy.

Without thinking, words slipped from Len's mouth, "We're not studying in the same school?"

Shannon laughed. "That's why we wanted you to lead her back home, Sweetie."

"The next public school is like a mile from mine," growled Len, unplugging his earphone to hear himself. Why can't she go to _him_? He couldn't see why he had to be the tour guide when his schedule's crammed with academic and extra-curricular activities. He still had to deal with the files his teacher handed him for being class representative…"Surely she can find her way to St. Louis's!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Len." His dad laughed. "You can't expect her to hitch a ride in a cab. Especially with the reports about kidnappings and—"

"Oh, yes, we mustn't let _that _happen to Rin," Len scoffed, folding his arms. From the corner of his eye, he saw the girl turn her whip to him.

"Glad we're on the same page! We just got a daughter, and we don't plan on losing her this soon."

Actually, what they had said gave Len an idea. Still, he dismissed it. He'd still be paying the fine.

"She's in Straiton City National. That wouldn't be too far to commute to and from," his mom went on. "I'll just pay back how much you'll spend, and be honest this time."

He sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

**...**

**Just so you know, Len's mom here, "Shannon" is actually "Anon" from the newest Vocaloids. (The one with the shorter hair xD) Wil's, well, Wil, from the ZOLA Project. I don't like using OC's because I lose track of what they look like lol  
**

**Straiton City - It's a reference to Pokemon.**

**This story really escalates fast, and next chapter will...you'll have to find out soon ; ) I like to keep things at a real realistic pace, so don't expect things to get saucy just so immediately.**


End file.
